User talk:CXFireRescue
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Milton Fire Department (Ontario) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AlexG86 (talk) 17:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Vancouver There are a few ways to assign years. I tend to go by the test date on the ULC plate first when available. If these are delivered in 2016, they'll almost certainly have 2016 dates, unless they build them over the course of 2015, test them and deliver them all at once. Another method is the chassis year (from the VIN), but those could go either way since model years often start before the calendar year end and we won't know what's what until the trucks are delivered and someone can take a look and record the info. Both methods are widely used. Whatever we use, it should be something that can be determined by something on the truck itself. What do you propose? Uzbek (talk) 22:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I suppose we could get someone in Vancouver to check the VINs but let's also determine by when the truck arrives. Since the trucks will be delivered throughout the year, I suppose it would be safe to assume the earlier trucks will be 2015s unless all the trucks are built within this year and maybe into early 2016. I'll have to take time to figure this out. I actually also suggest we look at the SO#. That could really help. Calgary Quick note - they do actually refer to their trucks as "1 Engine" instead of "Engine 1." This is an older photo from when they still referred to their pumpers as pumpers, but it's how they do it. Uzbek (talk) 01:02, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Serial numbers Nowadays, most ULCs plates unfortunately just show VINs. Manufacturer serial numbers on the plates are becoming rare. And they can be hard to find otherwise. Those numbers are both the last eight digits of the VIN, so they would be similar for both (and other) manufacturers. They're a unique identifier, but hard to work with otherwise. I added a few at the beginning, but not so many lately. Uzbek (talk) 02:33, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Cape Breton Not 100% sure about this - the departments all seem to have their own identities (everything is still listed as ___ Fire Department) and their own chiefs. And I've only recently heard of a truck moving from one department to another. I'm not aware of a unified command or numbering system, like say Halifax. The trucks do seem to say CBRFS and are (at least partially) bought by the RM, but that's about it. The Sydney, Sydney Mines, etc. department pages should only be replaced if they're defunct, then marked as such. I don't think we're there yet. With retired trucks and everything, this page could get crazy unwieldy. I'd suggest using CBRFS as a disambiguation page listing & linking the different departments in the Region/County. We also have a contributor from the area. I'll ask him. Uzbek (talk) 11:52, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Talked about it on Facebook with the Atlantic guy. For the time being, this page will have info on CBFRS and a list of the individual departments, but not the trucks. If they more fully amalgamate the departments, this will be the place they'll go. Thx for adding the page. Uzbek (talk) 01:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Vancouver Engine 2 Hey. You are correct. According to some info I have from a guy on the department, Engine 2 (B9197) was Engine 5 from 2008 to 2010. Still thinking the new Smeals will be 2016s, depending on whether we go by the chassis year or body (ULC test date), but willing to leave as is until they're delivered. Uzbek (talk) 02:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Ottawa Fire Page My appologies, I thought everything on this site was in US, not imperial, so I just thought you were replacing the numbers with ones you thought were correct (didn't realize you were converting them). Didn't mean to come off in the wrong way either; thanks for letting me know. 101blargman (talk) 19:47, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello Friend! Hi, I finally got an account but I'm mainly the one who is updating the Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services Wiki page along with you, I did the car 160 mumbo jumbo on the wiki if you remember :p, I recently added a bunch of stuff too but anyway I just wanted to let you know that if there's any updates on mfes wiki it's probably me! Have a good day. GreaterTorontoAreaEmergency (talk) 05:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the info. I actually had a feeling it was you who was making the edits. In case you're wondering what exactly I mean, I'm AsianDude6661. I don't use my channel too much to upload stuff and i haven't bothered changing the name so I dedicate my passion to this site instead. I guess we'll be working together to keep this page as organized as possible so I look forward to it but I also want to put it out there that I don't want you or me to get in each other's way. Thanks for reading and introducing yourself! (again) Hi GoldenHorseshoeFireBuff, I just wanted to thank you for continuing to update the Mississauga Fire Wiki, I think ours is one of the most detailed and packed with info, some of the FF I meet are stunned when they see this page and it is all thanks to your hard work. I only started recently updating but the wiki has come a long way from where it first started! I was wondering. does the "technical rescue squad" under Squad 111 and Squad 107 include Ice/water rescue? I know they are the ice/rescue squad and high angle rescue squads so does "technical" cover all those? Thanks, GreaterTorontoAreaEmergency (talk) 03:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi GTA Emergency, Yes. Technical rescue revolves around rope rescue (both low angle and high angle) as well as confined space rescue and ice/water rescue. I got this information from the Facebook page which states that Stations 107, 109, 111, and 114 are the technical rescue stations. I know that the rigs at 107 and 111 are equipped with rope and ice/water rescue gear. I hope this answers your question and i also wanted to thank you for the edits that i never knew about! GoldenHorseshoeFireBuff (talk) 18:29, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi GoldenHorseshoeFireBuff, You know how in the Mississauga wiki some trucks have the description "ex-P101" or something? I had a great idea, what if we could make a Time-map or something? So we could map out the timeframe when the truck was designated as P101, then relabelled as P114 ya know? Think we can accomplish this? I know it's going to be tough for some older trucks but can we try? Thanks, GreaterTorontoAreaEmergency (talk) 23:18, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Mississauga A friend photographed the truck and recorded the serial number. I don't doubt the pump capacity, but for whatever reason Dependable put 1750 in the serial number. They probably shouldn't have, but based on the recorded info, they did. Uzbek (talk) 01:53, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I see. I might as well just leave the serial number but I do believe it is still a 7000 lpm pump. I may have to check on the actual truck itself. I know Squad 101 has a 7010 lpm pump. Thanks for telling me by the way. GoldenHorseshoeFireBuff (talk) 20:40, March 19, 2016 (UTC)